On many occasions, consumers, other bank customers, credit card holders, and other persons find it is desirable to arrange for another person, perhaps a relative, to have access to a specified sum of money. For example, a parent might want to arrange for a child to have access to money when the child is taking a trip or going away to college. One may also find it desirable to mail a gift to another person who is geographically distant. In these and other cases, it is often undesirable to give away or send cash. If lost or stolen, cash is practically unrecoverable. Traveler's checks are also undesirable as they must be purchased at a bank and are not acceptable for many types of purchases. Gift certificates are also undesirable because they require the recipient to purchase from the merchant that issued the gift certificate. These and other drawbacks exist to the aforementioned alternatives.